Heroes Have To Start Somewhere
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about Sam and Dean as kids and adults! I am open to prompts. I actually want them! Fluff, cuteness, and brotherly love await inside! (No slash)
1. In Sickness and In Health

**Hello friends new and old! Here I am! I've come with a new story, which you should be able to tell because you clicked on this thing. This is going to be a bunch (I hope) of unrelated one-shots (I will do two-shots if you all really like it). But anyways, it will be about the Winchesters as children and as adults! So if you don't like the idea, I'M SORRY, OK? Just kidding, I love the idea too much to be sorry. *Huge smile***

**And you can even request stories! Leave me a prompt in the reviews or PM me about it telling me these things:**

**1. Do you want to remain anonymous or not?**

**2. What are the ages of Sam and Dean?**

**3. What do you want to happen in said story? (Because I can't write it without that!)**

**Oh, one last bit. The stories can't be occurring in seasons 8 or 9 because I'm not that far yet. (Almost there!) All of that said, I'm gonna get this show on the road. I made this first story so I hope you enjoy! And sorry about the long author's note, I'm not usually like this. DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. I AM A PEASANT.**

* * *

**Dean is 14 and Sam is 10**

* * *

Dean walked back into the room he was sharing with his little brother, fully dressed and ready for school. He was kind of surprised that he hadn't gotten ready yet. Usually Sam is ready and practically pushing Dean out the door so the two weren't late for school. But today, he hadn't seen his little brother's face all morning.

When Dean quietly pushed open the door, he saw his little brother's bed was still occupied. Sam had burrowed under the covers and appeared to be shivering. Dean crossed the room quickly and sat down carefully on his bed, making sure not to jostle Sam too much.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Feel... Sick.." Sam muttered quietly. Dean carefully pulled the covers away from Sam's face and felt his little brother's forehead. He was burning up and Dean silently cursed himself for not noticing the youngest Winchester's condition earlier.

"What feels bad, Sammy?" Dean asked calmly.

"Stomach." Sam said before quickly getting up and bolting to the bathroom. Dean ran in after and saw Sam leaning over the toilet, emptying his stomach's contents into the bowl. Dean kneeled down next to his brother's shaking form and rubbed his back in circles to comfort him.

_Dammit, where's dad when you need him? _Dean thought. Their father had been away on a hunt for nearly two weeks now. Dean could easily handle Sam when he had a cold, but when he was throwing up? He just couldn't bear to see Sam in such a state. If their dad was here, he could at least help Dean. _Well, I guess I'm on my own._

When Sam finished being sick, Dean helped him to his feet and make it back to his bed.

"Can you stay here while I go get the thermometer?" Dean asked, not wanting to leave his brother's side when he was feeling so horrible.

Sam nodded weakly and Dean walked out of the room quickly. He went to the first aid kit and pulled out the thermometer. Dean was headed back to Sam's side when he stopped and turned around and headed back towards the kit. He grabbed the whole thing and went back into their room. Dean finally got a good look at Sam when he got back in the room. Sam was very pale and looked extremely tired. He had a noticeable sheen of sweat on his brow.

To put it simply, Sam looked crappy.

"Here, buddy, I'm gonna take your temperature." Dean said comfortingly. Sam cooperated as Dean put the thermometer in his mouth. In a minute, it beeped and Dean looked at the results.

"You have a fever of 102. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Dean asked his brother quietly.

"I-I started feeling bad last night. I didn't want to keep you awake, though." Sam said in a small voice. It was obvious he wasn't feeling well.

"Oh, Sam. You never have to worry about me. I'm supposed to be looking out for you, remember?" Dean said and Sam nodded, "I will always help you, no matter what. No matter how late it is, no matter what plans I have. I will drop everything. Ok?"

"Ok, Dean." Sam responded. Dean smiled and slowly ran a hand through his little brother's hair.

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly a game of trying to have Sam's stomach hold food down. Sam threw up a grand total of eleven times. Every time, Dean was there to comfort Sam, rubbing his back and telling him that everything was going to be ok. Dean only left his brother's side for a minute or two at a time to get Sam something to eat or drink. The two enjoyed each other's company and talked whenever Sam felt up to it.

Finally, at 6:00 PM, Sam finally was able to eat something and keep it down. Dean felt as relieved as Sam did. Dean could finally relax a little, knowing that the chances of his brother throwing up again have gone down.

The fever had gone down to 101 degrees. Sam was still shivering, but not as much as he had been that morning. Sam finally fell asleep under a mound of blankets and warm pajamas.

At eight o'clock, Sam had been asleep for nearly two hours. Dean was leaning against the headboard of Sam's bed, his arms wrapped around his little brother in both a comforting and protective manner. Sam was snuggled against Dean's chest and whenever Dean looked down at Sam, he smiled a little. He loved his little brother so much. Sam was growing up so fast and Dean always relished in the moments when his brother depending on him.

Dean knew that he ran a risk of getting sick himself, especially when he was sitting here with his brother in his arms. But he couldn't care less. His brother, his Sammy, needed him and if it meant getting a little bug, he would happily take it. As long as he could help Sam. As long as Sam was safe.

As long as he felt loved.


	2. I'm Not Leaving You

**Sam is 23 and Dean is 27**

**I apologize to all of those I give the feels to. I kind of meant to, I know. But I gave myself some feels, so I'm in the same boat with you.**

* * *

It was just a normal hunt.

Sam and Dean were after a werewolf that had killed three people. Normal MO, eating the hearts of their victims. The local police thought they were just animal attacks. But they didn't know the things the Winchesters know. So the boys rolled into town and were on the case. Everyone thought they were FBI agents. They found out who the werewolf was easily. His name was David Vice. He worked at a grocery store and lived in an apartment building on the east side of town. The Winchesters waited until night and went to his apartment.

"What if he's already wolfed out?" Sam asked.

"Then we track him down before he hurts anyone." Dean answer simply.

Sam nodded and pulled his gun out of the waistband of his pants as they reached the door to David's apartment. Dean did the same and put his ear up to the door. Inside, he heard someone moving around. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam backed away from the door. Dean did the same and kicked the door down. As the door swung inward, Sam lead the way into the apartment, followed by Dean.

Both brothers looked at the sight before them. Furniture was knocked over and torn apart. Lights were broken and there was glass all over the floor. In the middle of the whole mess was David. He was already a werewolf and had turned on them. Dean shot at David, but he moved so fast that the silver bullet only hit him in the shoulder, not the heart. David roared in pain and charged at Dean. Dean let off a few more shots, but he missed.

David made it to Dean before he had time to run. The werewolf tore into Dean with his sharp claws. Dean screamed in pain and fell to the floor as David clawed at Dean's chest.  
"NO!" Sam yelled and shot right at David. The bullet found David's heart and he fell to the floor, dead. Sam quickly ran to his brother. He knelt down and inspected the damage. Dean's arms and chest had claw marks all over. The marks weren't too deep, but the bleeding was steady and Dean was losing blood fast. Sam immediately ran into the bathroom and grabbed a few towels. He ran back to his brother and used the towels to slow the bleeding.

"Sam..." Dean said in a weak whisper.

"It's ok, Dean. I'm here. You're gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok." Sam said, refusing to let the tears building up behind his eyes spill out.

Dean opened his mouth to say more, but passed out. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency?" the lady at the other end said.

"My brother's hurt. I need an ambulance!" Sam said, his panic showing in his voice.

"Stay calm, sir. What is your address?" she said.

"2219 Oak Street." Sam answered.

"Alright, an ambulance is on its way." she told him. Sam hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

He stared down at his unconscious big brother. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dean wasn't supposed to get hurt. Ever. He couldn't go on without his brother. Who would be there for him? Who would help him when he needed it? He just couldn't see a life without Dean. He didn't want to. His brother was everything to him. A part of him. A part he couldn't bear to lose. Sam continued applying pressure to Dean's wounds and checking his pulse every thirty seconds. Anything he could do to make sure Dean would make it. Sam ran a hand through Dean's hair. He couldn't take it anymore. He let the tears he had been holding back fall. He cried silently over the body of his big brother.

A minute later, paramedics came through the door of the apartment. They rushed over to Dean and Sam was forced to back away. The paramedics put Dean on a gurney and took him out the door. Sam followed close behind, not wanting to let him out of his sight. They made it outside and they put Dean in the back of the ambulance. Sam made his way back and was going to get in when a paramedic grabbed his shoulder.

"You're going to have to follow behind." he said.

"That's my brother. I'm riding with him." Sam said forcefully. He let go of Sam's shoulder and then got into the ambulance. Sam got in back and took a seat. He looked at his brother as the paramedics were rushing around him. Sam blocked out everything and everyone else. His brother was the only one who mattered now.

"Hey," one paramedic said, "What's your name?"

"Sam." he answered absent-mindedly.

"Alright, Sam. I'm Greg. How do you know him?" Greg asked, pointing to Dean.

"He's my brother." Sam said as his throat closed up. He kept the tears back. Now was not the time to cry.

"Ok. Can you tell me his name?" Greg said. His voice was calm and comforting.

"Dean. His name is Dean."

"Alright. Well, Dean will be just fine. We are going to help him ok?" Greg said.

Sam nodded, although he wasn't totally convinced.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean was taken out of the ambulance and rushed inside. Sam kept up with them until a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait out here." she told him.

Sam nodded and walked automatically towards an empty chair. He was running on autopilot, barely acknowledging what he was doing. He sighed as he sat down in a chair. He looked at his hands to see them covered in blood. Dean's blood. Sam got up and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed the blood on his hands. He splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt was covered in blood and his eyes were red from crying. He dried his hands and face and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Three hours later, a doctor emerged from the place they took Dean. She walked over to Sam.

"Are you Dean's family?" she asked.

"Yes," Sam said, standing up, "How is he? Is he going to be ok?"

"Well, he lost quite a bit of blood. But nothing major was hit. He should be fine. He just needs to stay here for a while and rest. What happened anyways?" she asked him.

"I'm an FBI agent. Dean is my brother. He wanted to come to town because a friend of ours lives here. His name was David. When we came to his house, he had a dog. It attacked Dean and then ran. I've been investigating the animal attacks and I guess it was him all along. David ran, too." Sam told her. He had already called Bobby to deal with the body.

"That must have been one hell of a dog." she said, surprised.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Can I see my brother now?"

"Of course. Room 289." she said and walked away.

Sam went down the hall looking for the room until he found it. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. Dean was propped up against some pillows on the bed. He looked pale and tired. Dean looked at Sam when he walked in.

"Hey Sammy." he said.

"Dean. Thank God you're ok." he said, sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"Of course I'm ok." Dean responded with a smile.

"I thought you were gonna die." Sam said quietly.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you. You would be dead in a week." he said with a chuckle.

Sam looked at Dean with a smile. He could finally believe everything was going to be ok.

* * *

The doctor came to check on Dean. She opened the door quietly and came inside. What she saw made her smile.

Sam was asleep in the chair next to Dean's bed, his head laying on the side of the bed. Dean had moved over to make room for Sam to lay his head down and was asleep also, his hand reaching out towards Sam.

Smiling still, she left the room and moved on to the next person in her rounds.

Those boys didn't need any help.

* * *

**I hope I didn't give anyone too many feels! I just felt I needed to write that! Leave me prompts!**


	3. Curses

**My thanks go out to mhank and ShowEmWhatYoureMadeOf for their kind reviews! Thank you for your support, it means so much to me! Thank you to all of my readers out there!**

**I'm starting to run out of ideas! I will totally keep writing but if anyone has something they want to see (either young brothers or in season 1-7) please tell me! I would love to write it for you guys!**

**Sam is 29 and Dean is 33.**

* * *

_It all flashed before his eyes. Hell, his mother's death, Sam dying. Every bad moment in his life, all at once. The sadness, the pain, the anger, the regret._

* * *

Dean awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily. He wiped the stray tears off of his face and sat up in bed. He looked around the room, having forgotten where he was for a second.

He was in a motel room in St. Louis. Sam was sitting at the table, laptop open in front of him. He was giving Dean a confused look. His brother had been acting strangely all day. They were here hunting a witch. She was hiding pretty well. They had only found her once. She had said a few words of an incantation and ran off. Dean had been acting out of the ordinary ever since. He wanted to head back to the motel room, instead of going to the bar. He didn't want to eat anything, not even a slice of pie. When they got to the motel room, Dean had dropped right into bed. He didn't even take off his shoes. The weirdest part was that when they got back, it was only two in the afternoon.

"Dean? You ok, man?" Sam asked his brother. He could see tear tracks on his brothers face.

"Y-yeah." Dean said unconvincingly.

"You've been off all day, Dean. Is there something wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what's going on..." Dean said.

"Do you think it was that witch?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe." he said, then yelled in pain.

"Dean!" Sam said and crossed the room quickly to stop Dean from falling face-first onto the floor. Dean was holding his head. His eyes were shut tight and his face was one of pain. Sam lowered Dean to the floor.

"Sam..." Dean said sadly.

"I'm right here, Dean. I'm right here."

"I think it was the witch." Dean struggled to get out. He then yelled again.

Sam helped his brother get up and they headed towards the door, Sam all but carrying Dean. Sam took the keys from the table and opened the door. They headed out to the Impala and Sam put Dean in the passenger seat. After Dean was secured in the car, Sam went around the front of the car and got into the driver's side. Sam put the key in the ignition and started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road, going as fast as possible. When Dean was sleeping, Sam had worked out where the witch was hiding out, an abandoned warehouse outside of town. Sam sped towards it, not planning on slowing down any time soon.

"Dad!" Dean said anxiously. Finally, Sam realized what was happening inside his older brother's head.

"You're seeing old memories, aren't you? Bad ones?" Sam asked him, hoping to get a response.

Dean nodded a little. Sam looked at Dean sadly, understanding the pain he must be feeling.

Sam looked forwards again and sped up, wanting to get to the witch's hideout as quick as possible.

* * *

Sam pulled up at the warehouse and immediately stopped the car. He took the key out of the ignition. Sam got out of the car and looked at Dean.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Sam said. With that, Sam ran off towards the warehouse door.  
"No, Sam..." Dean muttered.

* * *

As soon as Sam got inside, he pulled out a gun. He planned on putting a bullet in the witch's head. That would get rid of whatever curse she put on Dean. It would also be sufficient vengeance for what she did to his big brother. He walked down the hall towards a room with a closed door. When Sam reached the door, he turned the knob silently and opened the door.

There she was, the witch who put the curse on Dean. Sam immediately aimed for her head. She simply flicked the gun out of his hands. It skidded across the floor and landed on the other side of the room.

"After me again, are you?" she said. She then held out her hand and flung Sam against the wall behind him.

"Leave my brother alone!" Sam said with as much force as he could muster after having the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh, I'd be much more worried about yourself, darling." she said. She then closed her hand into a fist.

Sam yelled in pain. It felt as though his whole chest was being crushed slowly. He thought about Dean in the car. How was he going to help his brother now? He couldn't stop this witch. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey! Let him go, you bitch!" came a shout. Then came the sound of a gun firing and a thud as something hit the ground. Sam fell to the ground, the witch's grip no longer affecting him. Sam opened his eyes and was stunned by the sight in front of him.

Dean was leaning against the wall, barely keeping himself up, holding a gun. The witch was laying on the floor, dead. She had a bullet in the middle of her forehead.

"Getting rust, Sammy." Dean said, standing up straight.

"Oh shut up." Sam said with a smile, "You ok?"

"Yeah. You?" Dean asked.

"Fine. How did you get in here? When I left you out there, you could barely talk."

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you come in here all alone, now was I? What kind of big brother would I be then?" Dean asked.  
"The hurt kind. I could have handled this." Sam said, "I didn't want you to get hurt even more."

"Well I didn't want my little brother getting hurt. So I got out of the car, hobbled along, and shot a witch. Sue me." Dean joked.

Sam walked towards his brother and patted him on the back. His way of telling Dean 'Thank you' without creating a dreaded chick flick moment. He then walked out of the room and towards the exit. Dean smiled at his little brother and followed close behind.

"Hey dude. Can we go get some pie?" Dean asked.

"He's back." Sam said, "Sure, Dean. As soon as we get rid of the body."

"Almost forgot." Dean sighed, "It's never done, is it?"

"Nope."

Even though the job is never done, the boys always know they can count on each other. No matter who they were up against. No matter what happens, Winchesters stick together.

Until the end. And beyond.


	4. A Walk

**My first prompt!**

**Guest: ****Can you do a story where Sam is 12, Dean is 16, just some brotherly fluff and teasing about anything and everything, maybe a little prancing in there too?**

**It took some thought and I figured out the best way to do this! Thanks for the awesome idea!**

**Happy Fourth of July!**

* * *

Sam walked out into the schoolyard, looking around for his big brother. It took a minute, but he found Dean standing by the flagpole, looking around as well. He ran over to his brother. Dean saw him as he was half-way over and waved at him.

"Hey Dean!" Sam said.

"Hey shortie." Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair.

"I'm not that short!" Sam said.  
"Yeah, you are." Dean said with a smile.

Sam huffed good-naturedly and the two started walking down the sidewalk towards the motel they were staying at.

"So how was your day, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Good. I got an A on my math test!" Sam said happily.

"Good for you! But you know what that means?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam responded curiously.

"You can't deny it now when I say you're a nerd. I have proof!" Dean said.

Sam laughed and shoved his brother playfully. Dean returned with a light shove of his own. Sam punched him in the arm. Dean picked up his little brother, put him over his shoulder, and carried him down the street.

"Dean!" Sam said through fits of giggles, "Let me go!"

"Not until you learn to behave!" Dean said, laughing himself.

Sam kicked a little, still laughing. Dean put him down. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked in a obviously fake stern tone.

Sam put on a straight face, "Yes."

"Good." Dean said with a smile.

The two continued walking and Sam asked, "So what did you do today, Dean?"

"Let's see... I slept through Math and English class, made out with Carmen Walker, and lost at least two of my notebooks." Dean told him.

"And the teachers wonder why you don't get amazing grades." Sam responded sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up." Dean said with a grin, "You don't give me sass, I'm your older brother."

"Where do you think I learned it?" Sam asked, smiling.

"I don't know." Dean responded in a tone of mock disapproval.

Sam laughed at this, "I think I learned it from you, Dean."

"Never would I do such a thing." Dean said, acting offended, "How dare you say such a thing!"

"I'm surprised you can even keep up that act." Sam told Dean.

"So am I." Dean said, laughing.

The came to a crosswalk. They could go left or right. Dean started heading to the left.

"It's this way, Dean." Sam said, pointing to the right.

"No, it's this way." Dean responded.

"I'm sure it's this way." Sam told Dean.

"Well, I'm the older brother." Dean said.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Which means I'm always right." Dean answered.

Sam rolled his eyes with a smile as he followed his brother to the left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were back at the crosswalk.

"Big brother's always right, eh?" Sam asked with a smug grin.

"Shut up munchkin." Dean said.

Sam smiled and the two walked off towards the motel.

* * *

**Alright people! That was my first prompt that didn't come out of my brain. What do you think? Did I do good? Nailed it or failed it? Let me know!**


	5. Grunt

**ShowEmWhatYoureMadeOf: Dean 17, Sam 13. Dean is struggling with studying for his exam, and his little brother decides to help him out.**

**Great prompt! Thanks!**

* * *

Dean had been leaning over his books for hours now. Sam had finished his homework an hour before and had picked up a book and started reading. That didn't stop him from glancing at Dean every so often, only to see him in the same position as before.

"Dammit!" Dean said angrily and swept the books and papers off the table. He got up from the table and walked into the kitchen of their motel room. He went into the fridge to find something to eat.

Sam quietly got up off of his bed and walked over to the mess on the floor. He bent down and looked through the stuff. He realized what had made his big brother so angry.

It was math homework.

Dean walked to his bed, soda in hand, and dropped down onto it. He opened his drink and took a sip.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, still kneeling down.

"What?" Dean responded.

"Why are you so mad at your math homework?"

"It's a waste of my time."

"If that was the reason, you would have given up a long time ago."

"It's not your problem!"  
"Are you upset?"

"Yes!"

"Then it's my problem." Sam went over to his bed and sat down, facing Dean.

Dean sighed and said, "I just have this big exam tomorrow and I would like to not flunk it for a change."

"Well, you can't give up on it then." Sam told him.

"It's just too hard! None of it makes any sense! I've been paying attention in class and everything! I guess I'm just stupid."

"You are not stupid! You know a lot more than most people in this world! We do things that no one could dream of doing!" Sam said, referring to their hunting trips together.

"Hunting? You're the brains of the operation! I'm just a grunt. You do the research."

"Could a grunt formulate a fool-proof plan on his own. Could a grunt research for two hours and come up with everything we need on a goddess? Could the grunt figure out how to mask his scent to get the jump on a goddamn werewolf? You are so much more than a grunt, Dean!" Sam said forcefully, yet kindly.

Dean smiled a little at Sam. Sam walked over to the place where Dean had thrown his things to the floor and picked up his book. He brought it back over to the bed and sat down.

"Now let's do this." Sam said to Dean.

The next day, Dean walked over to Sam after school.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Ready." Sam said. The two brothers started their walk home.

"How was the test?" Sam asked him. He had been wanting to find out all day how his brother had done.

"I got a B+!" Dean said happily.

"Nice!" Sam said and high-fived his brother.

"Thanks for your help, Sammy." Dean said, putting his arm around his brother and pulling him close.

"No problem, Dean. Anytime." Sam responded.

And this is how the two brothers walked home. They celebrated that night. They messed around and went out to the arcade.

All was well with the Winchester brothers.

* * *

**How'd I do? I would love another prompt to do!**


	6. Birthday Bash

**mocothecat4218: ****Dean is 12 and Sam is about to turn 8. Dean throws a surprise party for his little brother.**

**Thanks for the awesome prompt! Mocothecat is actually a good friend, so please, check 'em out! They are super awesome and they write so well!**

* * *

Dean couldn't believe it. Dad was going to be gone for Sam's birthday. Again.

They were staying at Bobby's because John was on a hunt nearby. He had just called to say he wouldn't be home. In fact, he didn't mention Sam's birthday at all.

_He probably forgot. Once again. _Dean thought.

How was he going to tell Sam? Dean sighed at the thought of breaking the news to Sam and sat down at Bobby's kitchen table. It was about six in the morning. Sam would be up in about an hour and Dean had until then to explain how to tell him.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and looked at Dean, surprised to see him awake so early.

"What's going on, Dean?" Bobby asked him. Dean turned around and looked at Bobby.

"Oh nothing. Couldn't sleep." Dean answered.

"For some reason, I don't believe that." Bobby sat down across the table from Dean and looked him in the eyes, "Now, what's wrong?"

"Dad's not going to be home for Sam's birthday. I don't know how to tell him."

Bobby shook his head. "Your father..."

"What do I do? I don't want him to be sad on his birthday..."

"Well, we can't keep it from the kid. We're going to have to tell him."

Dean sighed and nodded. He put his head in his hands and looked down at the table. Then, he had a great idea.

"There may be something we can do... But I would need some help." Dean said, looking hopefully at Bobby.

"Of course I'll help. What's the plan?"

Dean smiled and told Bobby everything.

* * *

Sam woke up and sprung out of bed. It was his birthday and he couldn't wait to get going! He got dressed and brushed his teeth and ran downstairs quickly. He dashed into the kitchen and saw Dean and Bobby sitting at the table.

"Morning Dean!" Sam said happily. Dean turned to see Sam and smiled at him. He stood up and Sam ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey Sammy! How you doing?" Dean asked.

"It's my birthday, how do you think?" Sam told him.

Dean smiled at his little brother's comment.

"Is Dad going to be home today?" Sam asked, letting go of his big brother.

Dean sighed and looked his brother in the eye. "No, Dad can't be home today."

Sam's smile fell and he looked upset. "He's not coming?"

"No... I'm so sorry Sam." Dean said.

* * *

Sam had been sad all day. He couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep so the day could be over. Some birthday this had turned out to be.

Sam and Dean walked home from school in silence. Dean could tell Sam was upset and hoped that his plan could cheer him up.

As soon as they made it to Bobby's, Dean opened the door and let Sam inside first. The sight that Sam was met with was better than Dean could have hoped for.

There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Over the doorway to the kitchen, there was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Sammy!" Dean looked at Sam's shocked face and smiled to himself. Sam looked at Dean happily and Dean led him to the kitchen. Standing next to the table was Bobby, a big grin on his face. On the table was a cake with white and blue frosting. Sam looked at it and smiled.

"Did you do all of this?" Sam asked Bobby.

"It was your brother's idea, I just got the things together while you kids were at school." Bobby answered.

Sam looked at Dean and asked, "You planned all of this?"

"Well, I didn't want you to be sad that Dad couldn't come, so I decided we should try and make the best out of your birthday." Dean responded. Sam threw himself into his brother's arms and hugged him tight. Dean hugged back, a smile on his face. Sam then went and hugged Bobby.

"Thanks, you guys." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Dean answered, "Can we eat the cake now?"

Sam laughed and the three sat down at the table. They spent the night eating food, playing outside, and talking. All three of them had a great time. Both of the boys were tired out when Bobby put them to bed.

This birthday turned out great.

* * *

**How'd I do? I was smiling as I wrote it so I think that's a good sign. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Also leave a prompt if you want!**


	7. Dating Tips

**School starts in two days... I DON'T WANNA GO! *Sigh* Anyways, that means I will be updating less... Sorry. I will update on weekends though! That I'm sure of. I really am sorry...**

* * *

**xRachelxBrowniex: ****Sam is 19 and Dean is 23. Basically Sam gets a girlfriend and Dean does what a big brother usually does and that's to tease him. Basically just write some brotherly tension (yet make sure they don't hate each other :D)**

**This one takes a little thinking! Thanks for the nice challenge!**

* * *

Sam couldn't tell Dean. He was just gonna get all kinds of crap for it.

Sam and Dean had been in this town for about a month, waiting for John to finish up his hunt. In that time, Sam had met Anna, this really nice girl. She was really smart and kind. She knew a lot about history and couldn't wait to learn more. Sam had a crush on her ever since he met her, but couldn't believe it when she asked him to go on a date tonight.

Sam had said yes. He was so excited! He was smiling on his walk home from the grocery store, paper bags in hand. When he made it to the door of their motel room, he tried to look as normal as possible because he knew Dean was inside. If he found out about this, he was totally gonna tease him.

Sam opened the door and walked inside. Dean was sitting on the couch, watching some western movie. Sam dropped the bags onto the table and started unpacking them.

"You gonna help me, Dean?" Sam asked his big brother.

"Nah, you got it." Dean responded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase that. You're going to help me, Dean."

Dean laughed and got up off the couch, heading over to the bags. Together, the two unpacked them.

Sam threw his phone onto his bed and made his way over to the bathroom door. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Dean gave him a silent thumbs up as he headed back to the couch to finish his movie.

Sam headed into the bathroom and started the water. He undressed and got into the water. He couldn't wait for his date, but he was also nervous. What if he messed up? There were so many variables, far more than he liked. He just really liked her and he hoped she felt the same about him.

Sam finished his shower and got out, grabbing a towel and drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out into the room, where he grabbed some clothes from his bag. He saw Dean sitting on the couch, watching a gun fight on the television screen. He headed back into the bathroom and got dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. When he was satisfied with how he looked, he went back into the room to see Dean sitting on Sam's bed, looking at his phone with a smile. When Sam shut the bathroom door, Dean looked up and smiled at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Who's Anna?" Dean questioned, still smiling.

"No one." Sam answered quickly, trying to swipe the phone from Dean. Dean held on to it and the two ended up wrestling for it on the bed. Sam finally got the phone back and flipped it shut.

"Does Sammy have a girlfriend?" Dean asked in a taunting tone.

"No!" Sam answered.

"Really now? Because it seems like he does to me!"

"Shut up, Dean! It's none of your business!"

"Of course it is, Sam! My geek brother is always my business. So... What's she like?"

"She's very nice. And smart."

"Awww." Dean cooed mockingly, "I'm sure it was just love at first geek!"

Sam pushed his brother's shoulder. Not hard, just enough to show Dean he was not amused.

"Well, you know what, little brother?"

"What?"

"I think that's adorable. And because I think so, I'm going to help you."

"What do you mean 'help me'?" Sam questioned.

"I mean, I'm going to help you. So you say she's smart right?"

"Yeah."

"Anything in particular you two both like?"

"Well... We both know a bunch about history, I guess."

"Ok. Well you need to make that something you two talk about. Talk about things you two have in common."

"Ok." Sam said, feeling more confident.

"Also, learn more things about her. Ask her questions about herself." Dean instructed.

"Alright."

"You two going on a date?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"When?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at the clock. It read 6:45. "7:30."

"Ok. Well take the car." Dean told him, pulling the keys from his pocket and handing them to Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked, amazed.

"Yeah, really. Take the car and go study or whatever you geeks do." Dean replied with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes, but was smiling. He got up and grabbed his coat.

"I want you back by nine. And don't you dare scratch that car."

"Yes, mom." Sam responded sarcastically and headed out the door, a smile on his face.

"Impress her with your Latin!" Dean yelled after his brother as he left.

Dean stood there, staring at the door as it closed behind his little brother.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Dean muttered, staring at the door with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Good? Crappy? In the middle? Let me know! And I really do apologize about not updating this more. I have so many other stories going! To show how sorry I am, I will have the second prompt I have waiting done and posted by today or tomorrow, at the VERY latest. Thanks for hanging in there!**

* * *

**Leave me prompts in the reviews or PM them to me if you want to see me write them!**


	8. Roses

**angellec: ****5x04 The End; I would like to see Sam freed from Lucifer because God showed up and hit reset he thinks Dean is dead but he is surprised to learn Dean was included in reset and is alive and was waiting for him**

**HECK YES I'LL DO THIS! I love the episode The End. In fact, I have a friend who does a good Cas voice and I'll say "Dude are you stoned?" and he will respond with "Generally yes." I would love to try this out!**

* * *

He knew he had to do this. If there was one thing he had to do, it was this. The apocalypse was never supposed to happen. His angels weren't supposed to be like this. But I guess if he didn't want chaos and insanity, he shouldn't have left. It's a good thing he could make this all right in the end. That he could fix everything he broke.

All he needed to do was fix this.

There God stood, in the middle of Camp Chitaqua. Or as most people knew him, Chuck. With a snap of his fingers, he is gone.

But that wasn't the only change.

* * *

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He didn't think much of it for a few seconds before he realized, _he just opened his eyes_. He sat up quickly, looking around.

How was this possible? How could he move his own body? Last time he check, he was possessed by Lucifer. And...

Sam put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe it, even though he saw it. He had killed his own brother. He had felt Dean's neck snap under his foot.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sam let go all of the tears he had been holding back for so long. Holding back since 2009 because he couldn't let them go. Lucifer wouldn't let him. And now, he was free. But that meant nothing if Dean wasn't alive. He might as well just watch as Lucifer took the wheel. There was no point in anything else. Who ever got him free of Lucifer's power shouldn't have bothered.

Sam looked at the surrounding area. His vision was burry because of his tears, but he didn't stop crying. He couldn't.

He was in a garden. I looked relatively nice, being in the middle of the apocalypse. He was next to a plant that was growing roses. Not that any of this mattered to him. This was the place that he killed Dean, so to Sam, this place was an abomination. Something that should be destroyed at once. But it would continue to live on, as would Sam. And that was the worst part of it all. The garden and Sam would live on, despite the evil they represented. This garden was the place of his brother's death and Sam, his killer.

As Sam continued to look around, he saw that Dean's body was gone. This only caused Sam to sob harder. So, the person who fixed the apocalypse couldn't even leave Sam a body to bury? He couldn't leave Sam even that?

Sam heard footsteps entering the garden. Not that he could bring himself to care. But they were getting faster and closer. He hoped that it was someone who held a grudge against him for being Lucifer's vessel. Maybe this could all be over then.

"Sam!" a familiar voice exclaimed worriedly. But Sam couldn't believe it.

"Sammy!" the voice yelled, trying to get his attention.

Sam looked up slowly to see the one person in the world he needed right now.

He saw Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly. He saw his brother. He didn't have a scratch on him. In fact, he looked better than before Lucifer had started trying to kill him. He looked a little less worried, a little less sad. He was kneeling down next to Sam and had pulled his head into his lap.

"Yeah, it's me, Sammy. It's me, buddy." Dean said with a relieved tone.

Sam sat up straight and hugged his big brother. Dean hugged back, rubbing Sam's back in a circular motion, telling him that everything was going to be ok.

"I-I thought you were dead..." Sam muttered.

"I'm ok, Sam." Dean reassured him.

"You-Your body was gone..."

"I know. When I woke up, I saw you laying on the ground. I made sure you were alive, then I went to find Cas. I had to make up for... What I did." Dean explained to his brother. "I'm so sorry that I worried you."

"It doesn't matter. You're ok."

The two released their hug and stared at each other, both of them smiling.

"Sam." said a gruff voice.

Sam looked past his big brother to see Castiel standing in the entrance to the garden. Sam got up and walked over to Cas, pulling him into a tight hug, just like he had with Dean.

Cas acted awkward for a few seconds, then hugged back just as tight. The two let go as well and Sam saw that Cas was smiling.

"Cas, you smile now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do."

This caused the three of them to smile.

Together, Sam, Dean, and Castiel walked out of the garden, leaving it and it's memories behind. Sure, they would never forget the past five years. But that's exactly what they would be. The past. And they would always remember where it ended, though they may not know how.

It ended in the rose garden.

* * *

**Wow, I'm on a roll today! I got one chapter of Save a Brother done AND two prompts! I'm doing well! So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Alright? I want to know!**

* * *

**Leave a prompt in the reviews or PM me if you have something you wanna see me write!**


End file.
